geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nine Circles Levels
Nine Circles levels are easier or harder remakes of Zobros' very popular and difficult level, Nine Circles. Most of these levels are demons. Nine Circles remakes generally feature Rukkus songs or other dubstep songs and the "Circles" (Epileptic Wave Part) generally start at the drop. Occasionally techno or dance songs are used. Story In January 2015, Zobros published the revolutionary level Nine Circles, his first original level. This level left stunned all of GD community and became very popular. In late February, the unknown (at that time) player SuperPizzaLuigi, made a remake of this level, with purple colors and an other Rukkus song whence the level takes its name: Fairydust. In late April, Softable and the extremely known ZenthicAlpha replicated respectively with The Realistic and Jawbreaker. Since this moment, the trend of Nine Circles levels had spread like wildfire, with dozens of this level in the next months, since May to August, made both from famous creators (Glittershroom, Dhafin, Andromeda and Minesap) and both from unknown creators, who became famous just creating a remake of Nine Circles (Crispy Dash, Artimiel, RedUniverse, N1XO). This trend declined with 2.0 update, since RobTop refused to give stars to other classical remakes of Nine Circles, except few cases. Then the creators experimented new styles and the 2.0 generation of Nine Circles levels was born with levels like Retro Circles, Circulatum, AnotherCircles and Ultimate Circles. Some people like Rulas and Rustam launched other trending styles like Ultra and XII circles, that are harder to replicate, especially the last one. In 2016 very few remakes got featured, and by now, since Zobros did a promise to RobTop, any new Nine Circles level may not be starred. Design and Gameplay The design of a typical Nine Circles level often consists of Tokyo Blocks and Hexagon Force's blocks, sawblades introduced in Blast Processing, ToE II background and a squared ground. In ship and ball parts, Tokyo Slopes are used. In the wave, the creator uses 1.4-styled slopes, colored sawblades and spikes, that flash concentrically together with the background. Usually, a Nine Circles level is usually made by these game modes (note that they don't always appear all in each level and they order can usually change): *''' First cube': usually in single speed, features spikes, gears, orbs and some fake lines. Sometimes somewhat easy to clear. *' Maze cube': introduced in Fairydust consists to confusing blocks with troll rings, invisible spikes and many fake lines. *' Ship': usually in double speed and much harder than the cube, features spiked oblique columns, gears and gravity portals. This part requires crucial timing. * '''Ball': slightly easier than the ship, is made by Tokyo slopes, clusters of spikes, gears and rings. The speed chosen is usually double. * Transition cube: this is the easiest part of the level and is placed before the wave, or between two wave segments. It can be auto, partly auto, or with simple jumps. The speed is usually slow. * Epileptic wave: the hardest part of the level, made by tight spaces, many gravity, speed and size portals, fake lines, sawblades, spikes and dual routes. This parts require mashing and/or crucial timing. This is usually in triple speed but often speed is changed in different parts. *''' Epileptic ship': introduced in Figures, is very clunky to control and requires straight flying and crucial timing. This part usually features gravity portals, rings and spikes. It doesn't appear in all nine circles levels. * '''Epileptic cube': introduced in The Realistic is easier than the wave, but tends to be buggy. You must jump on "Circles slopes", avoid spikes and tap rings. This cube is typical of the Ultra Series. Hardly ever these game modes involve to epileptic UFO, ball or robot. *''' Final cube''': not always featured in a level. Moderately hard, loses its difficulty near the end. Typical of this part many fake lines and rings. At the end, the creator's signature and "GG" can usually be seen. Each Nine Circles level sticks with one color scheme the majority of the time, although, on occasion, they have been shown to use multiple colors or be rainbow-colored. List of Nine Circles Levels The chronological list of all starred/featured (Not including "If was Lvl 1" levels) Nine Circles levels: Note that Auto Circles, ex featured levels, Silent Circles and other silent Nine Circles levels are not in the list. Also, any downgraded Nine Circles levels will be removed that are in the list. Downgraded/Deleted Nine Circles Levels This is the list of all Downgraded and Deleted Nine Circles remakes: (Please note that Impossible or If .... was L1 are still NOT included) * Planet Circles (xSolar and Chillius) * Astronaut 13 (Dzeser and CompleXx) * Jawbreaker v2 (Real Cookieszs) * Supernova Circles (Cyrillic) * Sonic Wave (Cyclic) * Sharp (VeriFyed) * Evil (TeazChaos) * Figurative (lPianoMan) * Hail Fire (jacksonv10) * Belly Circles (Flozo88) Impossible Nine Circles Levels This is the list of the Impossible Nine Circles levels: (all of them are unrated) * Silent Circles (Cyrillic and Sailent) * Silent Circles II (Cyrillic, tyguy124, TenDesires and IIRustamII) * Satans Circles (Zeb) * Silent Silhouette (Huuko) * Silent Poltergeist (SuperNautilus) * Sakupen Circles (Nick24) * Sonic Wave v2 (Hilo) * Sonic Wave v3 (1CicL3) * Ultra Sonic Wave (Shia Labeef) * Silent Skrillex * Doomed Circles (TexTim) Trivia * Currently, these are the stats about Nine Circles levels: ** Most liked remake (besides Nine Circles): Problematic ** Most influential levels: Nine Circles, Fairydust, Paracosm Circles ** Longest level: Sonic Wave ** Shortest level: Figures ** Easiest demon level: Ultra Paracosm/Infinite Circles ** Hardest level: Crimson Clutter (previously Sonic Wave) ** Least rated level: Eighto Circles (7 stars, improper rating) ** Most used colors: green, purple ** Most used song: Nine Circles Xtrullor Remix ** Last level created: Blacklight ** Last level in 1.9:Solar Circles ** First level in 2.0:Ultra Paracosm ** First level without a Rukkus song: Windfall (a.k.a. Windy Circles) * The first days of May 2015 had been the most productive for Nine Circles creators, so were created: ** May 1st: Jawbreaker ** May 2nd: Astronaut 13 (Minesap), Headrush, Classic ** May 3rd: Silhouette ** May 4th: Poltergeist ** May 6th: Problematic Category:Other Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:User Created levels Category:Browse Category:Level Trends